Mystery to find the one
by Kayangelz
Summary: Stella is starting school once again and as soon as she gets back to school she keeps receiving mysterious notes,but who sent the notes?...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story i've published so its not going to be perfect.

* * *

Stella's POV:

Tomorrow is my first day back to Gardenia High School after the summer break,I don't know if i'm happy to go back to school or not,on one hand I get to see my friends more often but on the other hand i'm not looking forward getting a truck load of homework everyday.I thought of all the positive outcomes of going to school not the negative so i would feel more motivated.

Later that day...

It was 11:00pm at night,I was planning to get a good night sleep for at least 8 hours but that is never going to happen since i have to wake up at 6:00am to get ready.

My Mum had came barging into my room."I mean come on i need some privacy I'm 17".I said ,Turns out she came in to see if I was sleeping yet but i wasn't she told me to go to sleep so I could wake up My mum had left the room I turned on my phone once again and and continued to check all my social medias because what will you do without having any social life whatsoever.

As I continued using my phone I had finally fallen asleep but the last time I checked my clock it was at least 2 in the morning. I just hope that I'm going to be ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

I know story isn't that interesting yet but I will start adding more content about stella and her life at school.

But I might stop updating


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my second chapter after a month.**

* * *

 **STELLA'S POV:**

My alarm was consistently going off so I hit the snooze button once again.

My mum was downstairs shouting at me to come down.I shouted back at her and told her that i was getting ready i took a quick glance at the clock it read 8:00am ,as soon as I saw the time I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom which was across the hall,I brushed my teeth and washed my face and ran back into my room.I grabbed a hair tie from my draw and put my hair into a messy bun since I didn't have enough time to wash my hair.I then went to my cupboard and picked out a pink tank top and a pair of white denim shorts,I took off my pink fluffy pyjamas and put my chosen outfit.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen I grabbed a breakfast bar,I slipped on a pair of black converses and grabbed my car keys then from the kitchen my dad said "have a nice first day back at school"I replied "I will see you later" and ran out of the door.I checked the time on my phone it said 8:16 I had four minutes to get to school.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be stella in school.**_

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter of mystery to find the one.

I've decided to change the genre to a horror but there will be a few parts with Stella and Brandon

* * *

Stella's POV:

I ran to my car and hopped in,I started the car and drove at 110km/h almost above the speed limit.

Meanwhile at school...

Many people were walking outside of the school the freshmen were confused as to where they were going and find their tutors,the students were all getting to morning registration at this time it was 8:25.

Back to Stella's POV:

I was still on my way to school i was almost there i only had about a minute left before i got to school.

"come on come on" i said to myself when women was slowly crossing the road,as soon as she walked past i drove even faster and the finally i got to school but it was difficult to find a place to park it took me about 2 minutes to find a parking space.

I rushed out of my car and ran to the front doors of gardenia high school before i opened the doors i said to myself "last year of school I'm ready to do this"i opened the doors quickly and ran through the hallway and up the stairs to morning registration with my tutor Mr Walters,I opened the door to my tutor room and everybody in there was silent but when i opened the door everybody turned back and looked at me,Mr Walters was standing at the front of the class with a very furious look on his face.

I took a seat at an available table and put my bag on the floor then I put my head down,i thought to myself "seriously Stella you have to be late on the first day back this is so embarrassing ugh! I'm going to get an detention"Mr Walters had a handful of papers he handed them out to each person when it got to me I realized that it was our timetables and I saw that I had science for first period with Ms Hunt.

The bell rang which meant that it was time to go to first period everybody headed out of the room but Mr Walters told me to stay walters asked me "why are you late stella"In a very fustrated tone.I replied to him by saying"I stayed up all night because i was very stressed about the first day back"but that was clearly a lie I stayed up all night going on YouTube,Instagram,Facebook,Twitter and also Snapchat. Mr walters said "Alright stella i'll let you off this time but next time i will give you an detention and you wont be as lucky just try to get better punctuality next time" I thanked him for not giving me a detention on the first day back.

I headed out of my tutor room and went to science.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella's POV:

I went walked down the hall to room 2214 for science with Ms Hunt.I had her last year and she always tends to play favourites and pick on students she didn't like as much,also she gave the death stare to students but she never did that to me.

When I had got to the science room everybody was already settled they all had their books and equipment out already.

"uh oh I'm late again arent I"Ms Hunt saw me at the doorway "Ah Stella come on in"she said as I walked in the room.I thought she would be more well

I looked around the room and the only seat left was next to chimera,As I am db took a seat chimera gave me a threatening look as if she wanted to seek revenge or something,I didn't know what to do so I just looked to the front of the class

I looked around the room to see if any of my friends were in my class,I noticed that bloom was sitting at the front and so was Brandon and Musa.

As the lesson had come to an end I was glad because Chimera was starting to creep me out little,the bell had rang time for next period.

I walked out of the classroom and meet up with Bloom,Musa and brandon,Brandon was my boyfriend and Bloom and musa are my two best friends.


End file.
